


Descuidado y Afortunado

by Sonye_San



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ||Happy&Lucy||[One-Shot]♦ Ligero NaluHappy volaba por todo el cielo de Magnolia, el Exeed no creía que pudiera ser tan despistado como lo fue. ¡Solo se descuidó un jodido minuto! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasarle todo eso! / Porque vamos, en vez de perder a un padre y amigo, se ganó una madre y una amiga, así de afortunado puede llegar a ser el gatito azul.Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima
Relationships: Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 3





	Descuidado y Afortunado

** . **

Happy volaba por todo el cielo de Magnolia, el calor creciente del reino de Fiore ya se hacía más que evidente por la reciente primavera, el Exeed no creía que pudiera ser tan despistado como lo fue. ¡Solo se descuidó un jodido minuto! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasarle todo eso?!

Los nervios se apoderaban de él a cada segundo, tenía que pensar rápido que haría para resolver la situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**Flashback**

Era de mañana en el siempre animado gremio de Fairy Tail, Natsu estaba sentado en la barra de bebidas. Cualquiera que lo viera se asustaría por lo nervioso que se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de fuego, se levantó de la silla de un momento a otro, y ahora iba por aquí y por allá murmurando quien sabe que cosas, su mente era un lio total ¡Todo debía salir bien! Por una vez en su vida no quería errores ni improvistos, justo cuando creía que su cabeza iba a explotar debido a la presión y estrés que tenía consigo, por fin su salvación había aparecido, Happy entraba al gremio en su forma humanoide -que después de tanto esfuerzo, sangre y sudor la pudo lograr- con un pescado en la mano dispuesto a tomar su desayuno.

— ¡Happy! —vocifero Natsu mas estresado que nunca

—Hey Natsu—saludó el ahora Exceed volando hacia el— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo enojado, pues no pudo ni siquiera probar un bocado de su apetitoso y oloroso pescado.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor urgente, compañero ¿puedes? —preguntó más bien rogó el de cabellos rosados, por mera cortesía enseñada arduamente por cierta rubia peleona -ni se imaginan todo lo que pasó para enseñarle algo de modales a Natsu-ya que de todas maneras Happy le haría ese favor ¡si o si!

— ¡Aye sir!—gritó emocionado, aunque bueno ya le habían arruinado el desayuno no le quedaba de otra.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a comprar esta cajita que vez en la foto y llevarlo al departamento de Lucy, para luego dársela justamente a las 10PM, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos ¿entiendes? —Le entregó con cuidado la foto con la dirección, la cual tomó el gato azul—Y no mires el contenido, es algo sorpresa...

—Aye Natsu —lo abrazó, asintiendo—Prometo que llegaré a tiempo, déjale todo esto a Happy-sama—se puso una mano en el pecho orgulloso—Sé que esto es muy importante para ti, así que no te defraudare—salió del gremio emocionado como si la misión que se le había encomendado, fuera la de salvar el reino de Fiore de cualquier mal emergente.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Happy ya en el aire, miró de nuevo la foto que tenía, sin duda era algo que le daba mucha curiosidad el contenido, pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su mejor amigo. Tenía que hacer un largo viaje para poder llegar a Alcalypha en menos de 14 horas donde tenía que dividir su tiempo en 7 aproximadamente ida y vuelta. Ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, ¿En qué lio se metió?

Dado que para llegar ahí, específicamente el gremio comerciante _Love And Lucky_, le tomaría alrededor de un día, tendría que gastar mucho de su magia para volar el doble de rápido. Suspiró con desgano, tendría que también hacer paradas cortas para comer, no podía volar con el estómago vació ¿verdad?

Además, tenía que hacerlo, dada la mirada que tenía Natsu, sabía que era muy pero muy importante para él, por ningún motivo debía decepcionarlo.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

No supo cómo diablos había durado más de 6 horas volando sin parar, se paró a comer varios pescados que traía en su fiel bolsa de color verde, además, de usar su forma humanoide para que mujeres y jovencitas le dieran de comer por su ternura, parecía un niño de al redor de 12 años, con cabello azul claro -siendo adornado con orejitas de gatos- y de tez blanca con una cola gatuna sobresaliente por detrás. Qué bueno que aprendió a transformar hojas en ropa de vestir, porque no quería ni imaginarse estando desnudo en esa forma...

La cosa era que, logró llegar el gremio de comerciantes, donde un hombre anciano le entregó la cajita de color rosa, adornada con un lindo lazo amarillo. También le había dado una carta de dudosa procedencia, cosa que llamó la atención al Exceed humanoide de ese entonces, no rechistó ni preguntó nada al respecto, de seguro Natsu con lo nervioso que estaba, se le olvidó mencionarlo. Tomó la carta y la guardó junto a la cajita en su bolsa verde. Volvió a transformarse en un gato, dejando sorprendido a más de uno y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El calor y cansancio se estaba apoderando del minino azulado, sus alitas blancas de ángel luchaban para seguir el camino de vuelta a Magnolia. No supo si fue suerte o una bendición, pero pudo vislumbrar como su adorada Charle en forma humanoide iba acompañada de su fiel amiga Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo. Ambas salían del gremio _Lamia Scale_ de Ciudad Margarett. Su instinto gatuno coqueto tenía que hacerle una visita a su chica no oficial.

La Exceed traía puesto unos pantalones muy cortos cabe resaltar, su pelo blanco se veía más brillante que te costumbre o al menos así lo veía el Exceed azul , para él era como ver un ángel recién bajado del cielo , sus ojos adquirieron forma de corazoncitos rosas y su corazón salió de su pecho , se acercó volando hacia ella y de quien sabe dónde, hizo aparecer un pescado con una cinta roja en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano izquierda mientras que con su mano libre sostenía el pescado que pensaba ofrecerle como muestra de amor.

—Charle_~_—ronroneo Happy, románticamente —Te he traído este pescado para demostrarte todo mi amor— ¡que tierno era Happy! Lástima que cierta Exceed irritante digo _tsundere _no lo notara.

—Happy—dijo Charle con muy falso tono de felicidad— ¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de verse incomoda, cuando claramente sentía todo lo contrario.

—Pues si tanto quieres saber—hizo una pausa dramática innecesaria a los ojos de ella— ¡Natsu me ha encargado una gran misión! —admitió a todo pulmón.

—Oh—suspiró— ¿Se puede saber cuál es esa _''gran''_ misión? —preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Hum—se puso una patita en la barbilla— ¡No! —Le enseño la lengua, divertido—Debe ser una sorpresa.

—Pues no me digas y ya Happy—le dijo Charle enojada.

A su lado, Wendy observada todo soltando leves risitas, su amiga gatuna nunca cambiaria.

Como de costumbre, fue rechazado sutilmente por ella, aunque, muy en el fondo él sabía que solo se hacía la _Tsundere , _y que lo quería tanto como él a ella. Amablemente le pidió la hora a Wendy, lo cual al saberla casi le da un infarto, se despidió rápidamente a retomar su camino de vuelta a Magnolia.

**Fin del Flashback**

Se sonrojó de nuevo al imaginarse a Charle con ese atuendo, pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente porque tenía que resolver ese problema. Ya estaba anocheciendo, dando señal de que su tiempo se terminaba. Algo cansado nuevamente, decidió aterrizar a tierra firme, y buscar ayuda a sus amigos gatunos de Sabertooth, Lector y .

—Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí Happy-kun? —Preguntó el gato marrón rojizo.

— ¡He perdido una cosa importante! —exclamó, exaltado.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? —se burló con sorna.

—Frosch piensa lo mismo—levantó su patita en señal de aprobación.

— ¡Arg! No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Pueden ayudarme a buscarlo o no? —Inquirió ahora irritado.

—De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no?

A Happy se le iluminaron los ojos, con tres Exceed volando por lo cielos, sería más rápido encontrar su bolsa verde perdida, donde contenía la cajita y la carta que tenía que llevar al departamento de la rubia. Cuando iban a emprender vuelo, Lector y Frosch escucharon la voz de Sting y Rogue quienes le decían que partirían a una misión.

—Lo siento, Happy-kun, será para la próxima—se despidió de él, y dio la vuelta para ir con sus amigos—Por cierto, salúdame a la hermosa Charle-Chan cuando la veas—guiñó el ojo coqueto, soltando una risita burlona con toques de superioridad.

—F-Frosch piensa lo mismo—El gato-rana también se despidió de él y se fue junto a Lector, alejándose de un Happy modo _Yandere _con ganas de derramar sangre gatuna.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Genial, lo que le faltaba al minino, el atardecer ya estaba siendo reemplazado por el anochecer, y aún no encontraba su bolso, temía que estuviera en ciudad Margarett donde vio a Charle y donde estaba completamente seguro de que lo traía consigo. No supo cuándo es que fue tan descuidado, sinceramente, se sentía fatal por haber perdido algo de tanta importancia para Natsu, suspiró nuevamente para tratar de despejar su mente e idear un plan B para esta situación.

Pudo ver como de Fairy Hills salía Levy acompañada-para su sorpresa-por Gajeel, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza, mientras su extraña sonrisa gatuna adornaba su rostro. Aterrizó frente a ellos en su forma humanoide y les dio esa mirada pícara.

—Se guustann_~_—Ronroneó burlón, si bien sabía que esos dos ya estaban por casarse, él sabía las cosas pervertidas que podían hacer antes, lo cual los hacía un blanco fácil para sus troleos intensos.

— ¿Q-Que quieres Happy? —indagó nerviosa Levy, tratando de cambiar el tema, pues su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas querían superar el color escarlata de los cabellos de Erza. No es normal que un niño gatuno de pelos azulados venga de repente y le recalque _esa_ situación pasada hace unas horas.

—Necesito ayuda urgente—la sonrisa burlona abandonó su rostro de un momento a otro, mostrando ahora seriedad poco vista en él. — ¿Puedes hacer un mapa mágico que busque mi bolso verde?

— ¿Tiene que ver con que lo que Natsu te encargó? —Preguntó ella, a lo que Happy asintió entre sorprendido y triste—Me suponía que algo como esto pasaría, por eso implante una Lacrima de localización en la cajita, tenía miedo de que Natsu arruinara algo tan importante. —Resopló, para luego usar su magia de _Escritura Solida _haciendo aparecer un mapa mágico, con la ubicación exacta donde encontrarlo.

— ¡Gracias Levy! —Agradeció el ahora gato azul, con una enorme sonrisa. Tomó el mapa con sus patitas y salió volando lo más rápido de ahí, no sin antes darle otra de sus miradas pícaras al par de tortolos, quienes se volvieron a sonrojar.

Tenía que ser un troll hasta el final ¿no?

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Eran aproximadamente las 9:55PM, Lucy y Natsu casi terminaban su cena romántica repentina. La rubia no entendía el por qué las ganas de su _novio _en comer juntos, en su habitación. Había un silenció algo incómodo entre ambos, apenas podían mantener una conversación por más de un minuto, puesto que el peli-rosa se mantenía tenso sin dejar de mirar el reloj de la pared con demasiada insistencia.

— ¿En serio no tienes nada? —preguntó por tercera vez, preocupada. Sin duda no era nada normal esta situación.

—E-Estoy bien—respondió, sonriendo nervioso nuevamente. La rubia solo bufó en señal desaprobación.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, su cena se dio por terminada. Natsu hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla en la habitación. El confiaba en Happy, algo debía estar pasando por haberse tardado esos minutos, esperaría.

A unos pocos Kilómetros de distancia, un gato azul volaba con rapidez, su frente estaba llena de sudor y su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte que parecía se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. En serio agradecía que Levy tuviera un mapa mágico, porque si no, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si fallaba esa misión tan importante. Supo que se le había caído su bolsa verde en la salida de la Ciudad Margarett cuando pasó por un una rama de un árbol por querer hacerse el genial. Cuando la encontró, comprobó preocupado si todo estaba ahí en orden, lo cual, para su alivió estaba ahí, solo con algo de suciedad pero a salvo.

Con solo mirar hacia arriba podía presenciar el cielo estrellado, y como la luna llena resplandecía con elegancia. Estaba tarde, demasiado tarde para su gusto, sin embargo, no se rendiría ni hoy ni nunca. Respiró con profundidad, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad, no importaba que se quedara sin mana a medio camino, buscaría otra forma de llegar, a tiempo.

Lucy ya estaba cansada de estar sentada, además de incomoda pues Natsu no hablaba con ella, pendiente a ese estúpido reloj que daba las 10:25PM. Sin previo aviso, se levantó dispuesta a irse, aún con la insistencia del mago en quedarse un rato más.

Ambos sintieron un pequeño estruendo proveniente del techo, poniéndolos alertas de manera inmediata. Miraron hacia arriba y notaron como la grieta se hacía un agujero dejando entrar como un proyectil, lo que parecía un gato azul, agotado y llenó de raspones en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Happy?! —Gritaron preocupados, el minino se le aguaron los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia de manera desperrada.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —Sollozó en su pecho, ella sin entender mucho, lo abrazó dulcemente—Soy tan descuidad que no llegué a tiempo, como le prometí a Natsu. —Las lágrimas saladas seguían recorriendo su rostro, ahora humano. —Perdí, mi bolso con la cajita Natsu, por querer verme genial en unos árboles cerca de la ciudad Margarett, no llegué a tiempo como lo prometí, agregándole que la ensucie. Soy un tonto...

— ¿Cajita? —inquirió, en serio no entendía nada. Happy aun sollozando se apartó de la rubia, inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de Natsu. — ¡¿Por qué lo golpeas?!

— ¡No eres un tonto, Happy! —Comenzó a decir, el enojó de ella se calmó al ver la mirada de Natsu—Yo te exigí demasiado, dándote una presión que no estaba seguro podías llegar a soportar, debía imaginarme algo así, no tienes que culparte, hiciste un gran trabajo. Después de todo, llegar a Alcalypha en tan poco tiempo, es increíble amigo—Felicitó con una sonrisa sincera, tomando el bolso verde del ahora gato azul.

— ¿Alcalypha? —Ahora sí que la rubia no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué demonios estaba pasando aquí. ¿Por qué Natsu enviaría a Happy tan lejos de aquí por una cajita?

—Debes estar confundida Luce, ahora ya lo sabrás—sacó de ésta una cajita rosa con lazo amarillo mal puesto. Respiró con profundidad, calmándose y buscando las palabras que diría a continuación—; Sé que soy un irresponsable, impulsivo, inmaduro, que además esto no sea algo común en mí, pero, hemos vividos tantas cosas juntos, que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti—volvió a respirar pero tragando saliva con dificultad, los ojos de Lucy se humedecían ¿acaso Natsu...?—Los dragones solo escogen una pareja sola vez, y para toda le eternidad, por eso yo, Natsu Dragneel orgulloso hijo de Igneel, te escogo a ti Lucy Heartfilia como mi mujer, ¿aceptas?

— ¡Natsu! —Con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a él, rodeándolo por el cuello con mucha fuerza— ¡Claro que acepto tonto!

Él colocó el anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante en forma de estrella en el dedo correspondiente de su mano izquierda, Lucy tomó el rostro del Dragon Slayer y lo besó, un beso llenó de felicidad. Happy presenciaba toda la escena menos culpable, ahora entendía porque de la actitud de su amigo, era por eso. Le quería pedir matrimonia a Lucy, por lo cual la cajita tenía que ser el anillo de compromiso. En serio ¿Cómo siendo el rey de las troleadas amorosas no se dio cuenta de eso, en todo este tiempo?

_Alguien deberá de volver a tomar las clases para trolear._

—_Ejem _Les recuerdo que sigo aquí, no quiero presenciar la pre-noche de bodas—Soltó una risita pícara y burlona, Lucy y Natsu se separaron sonrojados y avergonzados. Al parecer el minino no había perdido su toque característico.

— ¡Al fin! —Oyeron varias voces conocidas a fuera del apartamento.

— ¡Gray-Sama será todo mío!

Un mago de hielo tragó pesado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Jellal! ¡¿Hasta cuando hombre?! —oyeron un lloriqueó en el mismo lugar, viniendo de la maga de RE-equipamiento.

** _En las afueras de Magnolia_ **

—Siento que moriré, si no hago una cosa con cierta persona especial—habló un encapuchado de pelo azul, quien sintió un extraño escalofrió en todo su cuerpo repentinamente. Sus compañeros solo lo miraron confundidos, mientras seguían su camino, para cumplir su misión de acabar con un gremio oscuro cercano.

** _De vuelta en Magnolia_ **

—Ara, Ara, al fin el _Nalu _se hará totalmente _canon,_ ojala seas más grande mi pequeño Makarov, estoy segura que serías un gran cupido.

—Ay Mira—rodó los ojos Laxus, su esposa nunca cambiaria, y en verdad rezaba para que su retoño no fuera igual de cupido que ella.

Tras el bullicio, a Natsu se le pronunciaron unas cuantas venas en la frente, en claro señal de enojo, soltó un gruñido de molestia y saltó por la ventana a ahuyentar a todos esos chismosos que no dejaban disfrutar lo que llamaban pedida de matrimonio. Lucy solo se dio un golpe a la frente, al más puro estilo _Poker Face_ mientras, presenciaba el fuego salido de su ahora _prometido,_ y como no, una típica pelea con Gray y Gajeel.

—Nunca cambia, pero así lo amo—sonrió con ternura.

Ahora Happy se encontraba sentado en la cama de ella, pensando muchas cosas, de por sí ya nada era igual desde que Lucy entró a la vida de ambos, y como poco a poco su torpe amigo se enamoraba de ella y viceversa. Adoraba pasar tiempos juntos sin que ellos se estuvieran besando, aun cuando disfrutaba trolearlos, desde que se hicieron pareja oficial no era igual. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste porque ahora Natsu no estaría con él como antes, sino que se ocuparía de su futura esposa y quien sabe, futuro hijos.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, debería de estar feliz de que su amigo lo esté ¿no?

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo de repente?

La maga Celestial oyó un pequeño sollozó, giró para notar como Happy estaba deprimido, con cautela se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. — ¿Que tienes Happy?

—Nada...

—Oh vamos, no estés triste, ya oíste a Natsu, lo importante es que entregaste la cajita.

—No es por eso—intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con sus patitas, la rubia lo miró atenta—Sino que, ahora Natsu vivirá contigo y me abandonará.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar las palabras de su amigo gatuno. De un momento a otro, la maga lo abrazó con fuerza en su pecho y acarició dulcemente sus orejas. —Escucha Happy, Natsu jamás dejará de quererte como lo hace, más que su amigo, eres como su hijo y él es como tu padre ¿no? Entonces, yo seré como tu madre también, porque he aprendido a quererte mucho Happy, aun cuando me te diviertes en trolearme a cada rato—Happy soltó una pequeña risita por eso—Tu siempre estarás en su corazón, y por supuesto, en el mío. Siempre estaremos juntos como una familia. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias Lucy...—El gatito, sonrió de a poco y se aferró más al abrazo con ella, quedándose abrazados por algunos minutos.

—En serio, ellos me molestan—Un despeinado y desaliñado Natsu entraba por la ventana del departamento de la rubia. Encontrándose con una escena particular, que lo llenó de felicidad. Sigiloso, se acercó a ellos y los rodeó con sus fornidos brazos, compartiendo ese abrazo cariñoso que no parecía tener final.

Al Final, Lucy tenía la razón. Happy sabía que no perdería a su padre, sino que ganaba una madre y hermanitos. Lo cual le dio una grandiosa idea.

— ¡Quiero 50 hermanos! —Soltó animado, deshaciendo el abrazo grupal. Lucy se sonrojó violentamente, desmayándose ahí mismo y soltando humos por las orejas con tan solo imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer para tener hijos.

Por otro lado, Natsu sonrojado intentaba contar con sus dedos la cantidad de hijos que tendría que tener con su rubia favorita.

Oh si Happy-Sama estaba de vuelta e iba a disfrutar mucho esto.

_Más que un gato tonto descuidado, tenía que aceptar que era el gato descuidado más afortunado de toda Fiore._

** ¿Fin? **

** _Extra_ **

Lucy se despertaba de su desmayo, su cara ya no estaba tan roja como antes, ese gato, lo odiaba pero también lo amaba, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama, al parecer Natsu la acostó ahí. Observó cómo tanto él como Happy descansaban amenamente justo a su lado, lo que le sacó una hermosa sonrisa .Bostezó y comenzó a recoger el poco desorden que había en su habitación. En el medio, estaba la bolsa verde de Happy, la curiosidad la mató y decidió abrirlo. En él no había nada de otro mundo, además de pescados, unas cuantas horas verdes, y una carta...Esperen ¿Una carta?

No era algo que el felino usará, ¿acaso Happy sabía escribir? Podía ser una carta de amor para Charle, pero viéndola detenimiento, tenía un marca que le parecía muy familiar. Guiada nuevamente por su estúpida curiosidad, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer el contenido:

_»Querida Hija, si estás leyendo esto significa dos cosas, que no estoy contigo en estos momentos y que estas a punto de casarte._

_Es bastante raro, la verdad, pero siempre supe que encontrarías un gran hombre para compartir tu vida, y en serio lamento de todo corazón tratar de forzarte a un matrimonio solo por conveniencia y crecer la fortuna que tenía y que perdí, para luego recuperarla poco a poco solo para ti como siempre debió de ser._

_Mantengo la esperanza de que estas viva, y que ahora debes ser la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Lamento que nuestra relación haya sido tan complicada, y también que tengas que esta carta teniendo que esperar tanto tiempo para que la leyeras, pero esos fueron mis últimos deseos, y sé que mi amigo la cumplirá cuando la hora de entregar el anillo de mi madre a tu futuro esposo, haya llegado._

_Te deseo toda la felicidad hija, y que también sé que tu madre, Layla, también estará feliz por lo que estas por vivir hija mía._

_No olvides que Te amo y siempre lo hice a pesar de todo._

_ATT: Jude Heartfilia«_

Las lágrimas salían sin control del rostro de la rubia, sin duda le había tomado por sorpresa, si bien era un punto sensible hablar de su padre, ella ya lo había perdonado de todo. Pero leer esto le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de felicidad y melancolía. Con su mano, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a entrar la carta en el _sobre_ para luego guardarla en uno de sus cajones, en los cuales estaban todas las cartas que había hecho para su madre, diciéndole sus experiencias que vivía con sus queridos amigos en Fairy Tail.

Volvió a Bostezar pero esta vez más prolongado, sus ojos le ardían por llorar y el cansancio. Se regresó a la cama y se recostó en ella. Le dio un suave beso en la frente a Natsu, pero sobre todo a Happy quien dormía en el medio de ambos, como si fuera su hijo. Sonrió con cariño y lo arropó con su sabana, apegándose más al Exeed humanoide de pelo azul, hasta quedar totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño.

** FIN **


End file.
